grand_line_one_piece_rpfandomcom-20200216-history
Rickert D. Charybdis
Rickert is an 18-year old pirate who loves adventure and freedom. While he has a crazed and wild personality, he is very friendly and sociable. He has joined up with the Morpheus Pirates as their ship's cook. He one day hopes to become the most notorious and wealthy pirate on the seas! Appearance Rickert is 18 years old, 5' 4", pale white, and has bright blue eyes. He has short, smooth black hair. He wears a jacket that's entirely black except for blue trimmings, with a plain black shirt and pants, and black shoes. He is overall quite thin and short for his age. Personality Fun-loving and curious, Rickert a very sociable and friendly person. He often shirks responsibility and duty in favor of freedom and entertainment. If someone needs help, he'll assist them as long as whatever he's doing holds his interest. If he regards that person as a friend, he will always do his best to come through for them. Dream To sail the seas with a mighty pirate crew, collecting treasure and having fun adventures! He one day hopes to return to his home island and marry his lover, Sonia, once he has gained enough wealth to take care of her. Backstory Rickert grew up on a small island near the Red Line, in East Blue. It was quite isolated from other islands and had little influence from the Navy, so it was a haven for pirates and criminals of all kinds. Rickert spent his days exploring the vast forests outside of his village, pretending he was off on adventures. He also loved wandering around the village, watching ships of all sizes sail into the harbor, and looking at all the different sorts of people. Because of the large amounts of pirates and criminals, Rickert learned how rough the world was quite early on. Despite this, he was intrigued by the life of freedom and adventure that pirates led. When he was 16, he met a girl named Sonia, who was almost as wild and fun-loving as he was. They quickly fell in love, but Sonia's parents were very wealthy, while Rickert's were just barely getting by. Her parents forbade Sonia from seeing Rickert, not wanting his poverty and wild personality to corrupt her. Rickert vowed to set off on the adventure he'd always dreamed of, to one day obtain enough wealth and notoriety to return to his island and marry Sonia. He would become the greatest pirate there ever was! For a more detailed backstory, click here: http://www.reddit.com/r/GrandLineRP/comments/1icotv/week_3_beginning_the_choices_we_make/cb4bk3p History After a few days of rowing in his hastily-built dinghy, Rickert arrived at Havanna. Eager to explore the island and have his first of many adventures, Rickert almost immediately ran into the pirate Anselm, captain of the Morpheus Pirates. Anselm offered Rickert a position on the crew if he could develop a special skill that would be useful while sailing. http://www.reddit.com/r/GrandLineRP/comments/1icotv/week_3_beginning_the_choices_we_make/cb35n8k ---- Shizu, the Morpheus Pirates' navigator, meets Rickert and offers to help him find his way around the town and search for a place where Rickert can learn how to cook. http://www.reddit.com/r/GrandLineRP/comments/1icotv/week_3_beginning_the_choices_we_make/cb3wdrd ---- Exploring the island, he comes across a man named Sia, an assassin who has business on Havanna. After a lengthy conversation about their goals and dreams, Shizu returns, and Rickert introduces the two of them. They soon decide to have a test of their archery skills, which Rickert watches. It was a close battle, and the two of them decide to treat their wounds at the local inn. Rickert runs off for more exploring, and meanwhile Shizu invites Sia to join the crew as their new doctor. http://www.reddit.com/r/GrandLineRP/comments/1icotv/week_3_beginning_the_choices_we_make/cb4lf4o ---- Rickert encounters a strange, cloaked man on the island. He offers many people, including Rickert, a choice: Strength or wealth, which is more important? After thinking for a moment, Rickert chooses strength, as do the majority of others. He then proceeds to answer a series of riddles presented by the man in a strange illusionary world. In the end, the man seemed pleased, granting him a mysterious pendant. http://www.reddit.com/r/GrandLineRP/comments/1ie866/week_3_sidequest_choices_doors/cb58kpf ---- Techniques Level 1: Maelstrom Style- Shadow Kick: Rickert leaps forward and delivers a massively powerful kick to an enemy. +2 damage, +2 hit, 4 turn CD. Level 5: Maelstrom Style- Blitz Strike: '''Rickert's hands vibrate so fast, they start glow bright red before he leaps into the air and performs an ultra-fast punch down on an enemy. The punch is so strong that it inflicts a burn wound that does damage over time. +5 damage, deals an additional 2 damage for 3 turns, 5 turn CD. Skills and Abilities '''Traits: Path of the Adventurer 1 - Whims Description: Rickert's happy-go-lucky attitude and love of life have left him blessed by the gods of adventure. People naturally favor him and help him on his journey. Effect: Rickert can activate this to +5 his roll when taking/asking for a quest/beginning an adventure. This will often lead to hidden bonuses or hints. Once per conversation. Items and Equipment Stats HP: 160 Skill: Unarmed 7 Weapon: Steel Aura TA: (3*7) + 30 = 51 TD: 60 DR: 1d20+0 Dodge Roll: 1d20 + (60/10) + (0/5) = 1d20+6 Attack Roll: 1d20+7 Damage: 26 --- Maelstrom Style- Shadow Kick Ready: +2 damage, +2 hit, 4 CD Maelstrom Style- Blitz Strike Ready: +5 damage, inflicts 2 damage for the next 3 turns, 5 CD Category:Characters Category:Pirates Category:Morpheus Pirates